A Random Short Tribute to Msitubeatz
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: Something that I was thinking of doing as a small tribute to Msitubeatz. Check out her Tumblr her artwork is really amazing. (BTW: Yes. That image is a sonic character but she hasn't made her Zoosona yet so I had to improvise. Still Hope you enjoy the video.)


The world of Zootopia was nothing more but an average day. Its citizens were doing their mundane routine of work, life, repeat. It was all well but at the same time it was dreadful. Not to all of the walking animals but to some on their way to work or to places they dread. One mammal in particular was just bored out of his mind. The oddest one out of all of them at Savanna Central. A light blue dyed fur rabbit with a black hoodie on and jeans for the size of rabbits. The sun was shining but the wind made the air cool as if winter hasn't left yet. It was tolerable with some mammals not wearing a coat for warmth. To the blue bunny named Spazzie, it felt cold enough for a hoodie to be putted on him.

He was bored and tired as he walked with many animals on the streets. He had nothing to do at home as his boyfriend, A femboy silver fox, was at work at a restaurant where he served as a waiter. Nothing at the house of Tundratown of theirs was keeping the colored bunny entertained. He wanted to walk out and just take a breath of air. Not only for his sake but Flame, his love, worried for him. Spaz was always on the laptop in the house trying to create stories. Stories that in fact made him have writers block. Where to put the twists. Where to add action. The writer rabbit was just confused on writing stories as he never .

Flame always wanted him to explore outside for Spaz's health. Spaz didn't want to go out but yet he was forced to. Not by Flame. Not by himself. It was boredom that forced the bun to go into the outside world and escape his reality. It was him that had to explore the real reality. It was ok to the mind of the rabbit. Not too bright but not too good either. His feet and body was just moving on their own as his mind focused on stories to write. He knew where he was going but still his inner thoughts was in stories of made up characters. Of real life characters. He still was determined to make up a story. As his thoughts continued he was heading towards a small park in the Savanna Central district.

At the park was nothing but adults enjoying the day. No kids were out since it was both the middle of day and a school day. The blue rabbit looked around to see the benches not being used even though there was quite a number of them. "Eh. I guess a sit on a wooden bench would cure this illness." Spaz walked over as he talked softly to himself about trying to have his writers block go away. His feet were already tired and sore as he was close to the bench. His goal was close and sitting down was his reward. He walked over and turned as he sat down and rested his back on the warm bench. Was it warm from someone being there or the sun's light? He didn't care nor did he question it as he lets out a satisfied sigh.

He twirled his thumbs together as he held his hands trying to come up with another story in his crammed brain. The thought of a story wasn't happening. He closed his eyes and even started to take some mellow breaths. He just had to create just one. One to end his suffering of this forsaken curse. Nothing came to mind. Not a voice to his brain. Not a moving picture in his thoughts. He shuddered as he felt something. It was fluffy and warm? And it was on the side of his leg. Was his brain so numb of thinking that it went to his own leg? He got his left eye opened and slightly turned his head to look at the cause of the fluff.

Standing next to him was a big tail. The tip of it was round and it had a pattern of marshmallow white and what looked of a dark orange. It was a big pattern. White. Orange. White and orange and another again. What interested Spaz the most was not just the tail. He didn't know this animal but he knew what she was. A red panda. Red pandas are sort of a rare animal to encounter. The nickname they got depend on how others viewed them. One would be firefox's. They did have to seem like the look of a fox with differences being shown. The only reason mostly is for their tails. Big and fluffy as a fox's. The other nickname however was for those that would call them mischieves. Escape artists. Red pandas are known for their clean getaways and having to sneak without a sound. They use their creative brains to think of plans, thus making them seem like a perfect criminal.

One problem though occurred to the bunny. She wasn't a criminal type. She had on white pants that was the same color as her tails with her shirt being odd to the blue furred rabbit. Spaz looked at her shirt. It had what he was thinking a tan shirt. A buttoned up sleeveless shirt that showed the top of her shoulders, her arms, and even show some of her slim stomach. The one thing he found odd was the last button was connected to the shirt but dangling along with was a piece of clothing that almost looked as a the letter Y that reached down to the button of her pants. The fashion Zootopia had was just growing odder and making him feel older.

What struck him with amazement wasn't just the tail. Nor the odd clothing. It was her look in general. It was only her right side he was looking at but he got a pattern in his mind so far. Her fur was the same color of her dark orange patterns of her tail with her front body, mostly up to her neck down to her stomach was a dark gray fur. A mix match? He thought he was was crazy with color but now was proven wrong thanks to her. It goes more crazier as her eyes looked slightly more darker than her fur. He wasn't sure how dark but he still noticed. Below her eyes looked like a marking. A 'Y' letter like marking as it went down to her cheek. It was a more darker color which made Spaz wonder how much darker orange color does she have. The one thing he noticed also was her eyebrows and her ears were the same white as her mouth thats whiteness reached up to between her eyes with it forming a darker orange tipped arrow and also like her tail. The marshmallow white color. White and orange? It seemed like a strange combo of colors but it seemed cool to him. It obviously had to be some fur dye she had.

Spaz was interested in her design as he never seen a red panda like this. Let alone a red panda in general. While her design was good Spaz wasn't looking for a friend. His lover Flame kept trying to push him out of the house not just for safety of health but also to try to make friends. He didn't like his blue bunny writer being stuck in the room of their house all day. Spaz was not only shy but also he just always assumed himself as impossible to make friends. They had to be weird like he was and yet so many others avoid him because of that. His fur color. His likes and dislikes. He was pretty much unfriendable. So he had to stay unfriendable.

His eye caught another attention. She was not only sitting down but had a journal in one hand and pencil in her other hand. He did a slight scoot to inch close to see what she was drawing. His eye saw what was on the paper and it widened when he noticed she was drawing fox kits. The fox kits had some color on their fur and from the look and outfits of them he could tell what they were. Two boys and two girls. Each with a different outfit and clothing. "Nice drawing." His bored brain had him say that to which had made both the bunny and the red panda jump. "Oh shoot! I'm sorry I-" Before he could speak anymore he was cutted off by her. "No No. It's ok. I was just fading out a bit." She sounded innocent for what others would call an escape artist. However she did had the word artist in her name.

Spaz coughed out of awkwardness as he again tries to speak to not seem weird. He didn't want another stranger looking at him funny. "Oh. I was just looking at your artwork. Really cool." He felt so dumb in his head for saying that. He was waiting for 'ew get away weirdo' to come out of her mouth. Maybe even she hits him with both the look of weird and literally hit him with the journal. "Aww. Thank you. I'm actually glad you like it." His eyes widened and his world stopped. No name calling? No running away? Not even the word "ew' being used? Was she drunk or was just simply confused?

He again spoke. "Wait. Really?" He sounded odd about her kind words with her nodding to him. "Oh dang. You on medication? Cause look at me." He showed his light blue fur with her giggling at him as if he was the one sounding crazy. "Yes I see you are a bunny with a fashion of dyed fur." She sounded like she did care. No hint of disgust or sarcasm or nothing in her tone. He noticed that on her left cheek was the same 'Y' letter on her cheek however very small three dots where on the side. "I guess you got the same thing." Spaz said with him quickly trying to change the subject but was too late as he was worried he offended her.

"Oh no. I was born like this, but I see you didn't know. It's ok." His heart was pounding at fear. The one time no animal called him a freak and he is blowing it all on his own. It was time to change the subject as he nod his head and looked at the artwork. The idea quickly came to him. "So those kits. They yours?" Her eyebrow raised in confusion before he realized what he said. "Not like your kids! I-I mean like your OC's or Original Characters for short." He was feeling like sweat was going to drip down of his forehead and ears. He felt like the world was crushing him down and cursing him. Again she made him feel relieved as she smiled. "Actually they are my OC's. It's for a story I'm trying to write but I got trouble with it." She noticed his ears go up in surprise. Again she had the questioned look on her face.

"Wait. A story?" Spaz said as the red panda girl agreed to what he was saying. "Yeah. I mean I do write but I like to draw more." She held her journal of her art close to her chest. "Its my true passion." Spaz didn't know what to think of it. I mean he had his true ticket to fix his broken writing mind. He feared however of what she will think. This wasn't a friendship to him but yet an idea making way to get a story. He did like her artwork but with character like hers I bet he could make up a story. "Well. Maybe if-well." He rubbed his arms as if he was nervous to ask her. In fact he was.

"Yeah mister?" The red panda just looked at him with Spaz noticing he was being called out. "Oh it's Spazzie. Spazzie Bunnie." He sounded happy to say his name but only because of how he just wanted to break his curse. This curse of not coming up with stories. "Oh that's a nice name. I'm Beatz." Her smile appeared again to him as he acknowledged and smiled back at her as he then continued. "Well I was wondering if I could help? I do write my own stories and-well I am a bit stuck on story writing so maybe we could-ummm. Work together?" He felt like his fate was over. She would say no and walk away from a weird bunny named Spaz. Just leaving him and letting his curse continue and making him suffer. He waited for her to leave him and be disgusted with this strange agreement.

"That would be awesome!" Without any warning Spaz felt the tight embrace hug from the red panda. She was as tall as him and her strength was enough to almost make the light blue bunny feel like he was going to crack like an twig. He was confused. A hug that wasn't from his boyfriend? A stranger who is now his partner in story making? What kind of Twilight Zone was he in and how could he get out of this dangerous new world. He gentle patted her bag as she slowly broke off the hug with a slight hint of embarrassment on her face. "Sorry. I just never thought my art could be turned into a story. I thought it wasn't good enough for it."

Beatz just looked like she was doubting herself. Like Spaz. He doubted himself for thinking no one would like him for him. Yet one mammal was right in front of him. Didn't care for his looks. His name. Nothing. She was being something that the bunny didn't want in the first place. A friend. "You're wrong you know." His words made Beatz cock her head slightly. He gently grabbed her journal and opened it to reveal the page of the kits. The drawn kits with the detail of color on their fur and clothing made him smile. "This is just powerful work of art. It's astonishing." He looked up to her with a smile on his face. "I would gladly do a story on them."

Beatz slowly formed yet another smile on her face. He knew that no other mammal had told her something like that as she was ready to hug him again. He stopped her by speaking so he could survive the hugs of doom. "Hey Beatz. There is a convenient store not far from here. Think we could get some cheese fries and maybe get a cherry slushie or two? The slushies being for me of course." She snickered at his joke even though to him it was the worst joke he could ever make. "Yeah. Of course." She and Spaze smiled as he looked at the book then back at her eyes.

"Say umm. Could I look at the artwork? And also maybe you could tell me the story of them?" He sounded excited as if he was a kit in a candy shop with his mom. Beatz nodded to him. "Of course but well- I got to warn you it is weird. Like really weird." She felt uncomfortable telling him as if he was normal to her eyes. He patted her arm softly. "You don't gotta worry. I am very weird with my stories." They both letted out a small laugh as they started to walk down together to the exit of the park.

Spaz looked at her artwork and emotions came to his own head. A story was going to finally be made. A story with new characters in a new world. He was going to break this curse. What surprised him was how it was broken. It wasn't a stranger. It wasn't a scheme. It was a friend? A friend that he only met literally minutes and was going to be helping her write a story based of her art. He did a gentle smile on his face. A small smile that was just no longer od to him. He had a friend. A friend who finally fixed his mind and got it to work for imagination. For stories. He was grateful to work with her.

Spaz: "Huh. The kits look like Nick Wilde a bit. They related?"

Beatz: "Oh yeah. Those are definitely Nick's Kit Kats."


End file.
